Music and Love
by ReamyOverKarmy
Summary: Bella falls in love at first site with a gorgeous drummer, but does the drummer feel the same way? or even know Bella exists? - i suck at summaries. AU All Human. Bellice. Rated M for some language and mature scenes later on
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my first attempt at a Fic, please review and tell me what you think, ive got a few more chapters mapped in my mind, so if you like so far, let me know and i'll continue. :)**

"Why do I have to come with you?" I whined to Angela. She was dragging me to some skeezy pub in a dirty corner of Port Angeles. Angela had discovered a band on myspace that she was now crazy about. "Because 'The Fighting Force' are the next big thing!" She cried like i should have known. I rolled my eyes as i tied up my green converse hightops and pulled my skinny jeans down over them. "But I-" I started to argue when she cut me off, "Will love it and have a brilliant night, who knows you might actually meet someone!" I laugh watching her eyes light up, ever since i told her i was gay shes been trying to set me up, unfortunately theres not that many eligable gay girls in Forks. None that'd look my way anyway.

I should probably start from the begining. Im Isabella Swan, but i swear, if you call me Isabella, i may hit you. It's Bella. Plain and simple. Kinda like me. I've always been the boring plain girl. I've only been living in Forks for around 6 months, before then i lived with my Mom in Jacksonville, Florida. You hear Florida and automatically assume I'm a leggy gorgeous beach babe? I assure you I'm not. I'm of average height, average brown hair, average brown eyes, and average weight. Lets just leave it at I'm average.

So here i am, sitting in Angela's car as she blasts this band, "The Fighting Force" from her stereo. I guess they arent too bad, still i'd have rather flown to New York to see "Mayday Parade" like i was supposed to last month. Maybe i can convince Ange to come to "Purple Paradise" after the show. Its only just opened and its supposed to attract quite the gay crowd. "Ange..?" I start gently. "Mmm?" she answers still bopping her head to the music, "You think we can check out "Purple Paradise" after the show?" I ask hopefully. "Thats that new gay club right? Sure we can, just after i meet the band" she finishes, a small smile building on her face.

As we enter The Rusty Nail, i look around as my eyes adjust to the dim light. Theres a small stage in the far corner, where theres a support band setting up, just three scruffy looking guys with guitars. Yep, having the time of my life so far. "Ange you want a drink?" i ask as i head to the bar. "Sure" i smile at the bar tender, shes cute, but im 99% sure shes straight. "Two Vodka sunrises please" i say handing her the cash. She hands me the drinks and i pass one to Ange as we turn to check out the three guys with their guitars.

"Pool table" i mouth and point to the other corner of the room where there is one free table, i slip a few coins in and rack up the balls ready to break. Ange follows me but just watches as i fool around making stupid trick shots. I completely fluke one shot and Ange buys me a drink, thats when i see her. She's the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid eyes on. She was shorter than me, by about 4 inches, raven hair sticking up at the back at all angles. I think Ive fallen in love, the room stops and all i see is her. I need to know who she is!

"Bella? Bella? BELLA!" Ange snaps me back into reality but i still dont take my eyes off the goddess at the bar. "What?" i say dazed as Ange hands me another drink. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" i ask tearing my eyes away from the beautiful stranger. "Well you tend to be less difficult when you're drunk, and if im going to be finding you a lady friend tonight, i need you to be agreeable." Ange laughs finishing her drink and heading over to a table near the front.

They three guitar guys have finished and are heading off stage as some crew start carrying on bits of a drumkit and some amps. I look around for my dream girl and cant see her anywhere, a strange feeling forms in the pit of my stomach, a feeling of regret. I argue with myself in my head over the fact that i didnt go and talk to her as Angela interupts again, "They're on!" she squeals in my ear directing my attention to the band walking onto the time stage, and there she is, and jeez did she just get a whole lot sexier!

I watch the band in stunned silence, shes amazing. A sexy, talented musician. I watch her face contort with concentration, her tongue poking out as she plays a drum solo and the handful of people the the pub cheer. "I need to know her name" i whisper, as we make eye contact i think i nearly died. "This is our last song, come have a drink with us, dont be shy" the lead singer calls to the audience as the guitarist starts up the first chord, i watch in amazement until the very last ring out of the very last note. "I have a new favorite band.." i say quietly turning to Ange as the band walk off stage. "I knew it!" she squeals, if only she knew why...


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters, they are all SM's, i just borrow them to play in my band :)**

I sat at our table in the pub with ange watching her drool over the lead singer, i guess he's kinda hot. Not really my type though, well obviously. All i could think about was the drummer, it was driving me crazy, i had to know her name! This is so not like me! Im usually the shy type, i dont go chasing girls. Maybe thats why I've never had a girlfriend, well except Victoria. But thats another story.

I watch the band walk out from the back room and congregate at the bar. "Ange I need to know who she is." I say with desperation in my voice, not taking my eyes off the only female band member. A mischevious smile danced across Angela's lips. "Seen something you like have you Bells?" she giggles loving that she gets to play matchmaker. She grabs my hand and drags me over to the band, my palms start to sweat and I'm having trouble walking. "Hey guys! Awesome show!" Angela exclaims with confidence. Something im definately lacking right now. "Thanks, glad you enjoyed it" smiles the singer warmly, "I'm Ben, this is Jake," he points to a tall dark and muscular guy beside him, i guess he's 'regulation hottie' with his natural dark skin, solid build and short dark hair. He smiles a million dollar smile my way and continues talking to a blonde girl i didnt notice before. "This is Mike," Ben continues motioning to a tall scrawny boy at the back. "and lastly Alice" he says putting his arm around my girl. Wait, did i just think that!

I pull myself out of my internal argument as i hear Angela speak again, "Do you guys wanna come to Purple Paradise with us? Bella here, has been bugging me to go check it out." Now im paying attention. I throw the group a lopsided smile and run a hand through my messy hair.

"Thanks but no thanks." Laughs Ben, "Its not really our scene." he says looking at the other boys. "What about you Alice? Didnt you say you wanted to go?" Alice blushes and nods, "Uhh yeah, if thats alright?" she asks looking only at me.  
"Uhh oh um yeah, thats fine." I stammer out as i shove my hands deep in my pockets and try to stop the blush from rising in my cheeks.  
"Great, i'll grab my coat." She smiles at me and i attempt not to slip through the floor.

The car ride to the club, however short was a nerve wracking event. No matter how hard i tried, intelligent sentences were not being formed by my lips. It took all of my will power to not just stare at the goddess in the backseat the whole way. To say she was gorgeous was like saying Van Gough was an average painter. Im pulled out of my fantasy by a sound so beautiful I thought Ange had put windchimes in her backseat, the pretty ones, not those huge gonging ones.

As Ange pulls into the crowded carpark, i leap out of the car and open Alice's door for her, either I'm imagining things, or theres a slight blush in Alice's cheeks due to the gesture. I lead the way to the door of the club and hand the bouncer my ID. I usually have some trouble around this activity, you see, two years ago when my licence photo was taken, i looked very different. I had long chestnut brown curly hair, i wore conservative clothes and i had boring brown eyes. When i came out last year, i changed alot about myself, i cut my hair kind of like Shane from The L Word's, and dyed it chocolate brown, and i even think my eyes got darker too. I dont go anywhere with out my leather jacket and im usually wearing skinny jeans, converse and some form of band or skate brand t-shirt. Every pair of converse i own have holes in them. I should really stop skateboarding in them.

I walk into the club and head straight for the bar, not noticing Alice is right beside me. "Would you like a drink?" She asks smiling.  
"Oh uhh.. yeah thanks." I grin back at her as she turns to the bartender.

I watch as the bartender, a tall leggy blonde with piercing blue eyes and that "I know you want me" attitude, starts flirting with Alice. I cant help it, I feel.. I dont even know what I feel. Is it jealousy? It must be. I turn away and shortly after Alice returns with two vodka sunrises. "So you never introduced yourself." She states, looking deep into my eyes.  
"Oh um, Im Bella. Bella Swan."

"Lovely to meet you Bella." she smiles and i think im dying. It's so easy to get lost in her eyes. I can't help but just smile like a dickhead. "Tell me about yourself?" She asks me seeming genuinely interested.  
"Not much to know really." I begin. "I live with my dad, and study events management and promotions through distance education. I work in my own skate store, the first one ever in Forks. I skate, I draw, and I collect comicbooks." I smile a little to myself as i finish up.  
"Impressive." She smiles as her phone bleeps signalling she got a text.  
"Oh.." Alice says quietly. "Its Ben."  
"Is something wrong?" I ask concerned.  
"He says they are going back to our hotel and that they can pick me up on their way."  
"Oh." I whisper, disappointment creeping on to my face. "Well Ange and I could give you a ride?" I offer hopefully. "After all, you havent told me about you yet." A small smile creeps onto my face.  
"Where is Angela?" Alice asks looking around.  
"Hmm i hadnt noticed she had disappeared." I look around for Ange as I pull out my phone and send her a quick text. 'whered u get 2?' and tuck my phone back into my pocket. "Worst case scenario, i can sleep on my couch and you can crash on my bed and I'll drive you to the hotel in the morning." I say shocked at my self for being so confident with Alice.  
"I'd like that." She smiles taking a sip of her drink.

**-I appologise for the short chapters, but until i get a feel for what people are thinking im a bit edgy. lol thankyou to those who have put my story on alert, it means alot. Review and let me know what you think so far. any questions, just ask :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always i dont own the characters, they are SM's. i just like seeing what they do on their time off :p**

Suprisingly the conversation flowed easilly between Alice and I. She told me that shes adopted, and has two adoptive older siblings, both in serious relationships. Theres Emmet, a big bear like man, who would do anything for his little sister. Emmet owns his own company importing car parts from all over the world, which brings us to his wife, who Alice tells me was the leggy blonde from the bar. That explains it! They weren't flirting, they're family! Well, i hope they weren't flirting... That would just be awkward. Emmets wife Rose works three nights a week at the bar, and the rest of the time is a mechanic. Thats just plain cool. I've never met a chick mechanic, but from what Alice tells me, Rose can be a bit of a bitch. I'll have to tread lightly.

Alice's other brother Edward is a journalist, and a gay rights activist. He and his partner Jasper are fighting to leagalise gay marriage everywhere, and both agree they wont marry until all of their friends can. Alice explains that Edward is a little fussy, but Jasper seems to just calm him with a look or a touch. Kind of the reverse of what Alice does to me with those same things. Instead of calming me, everytime she brushes my hand in conversation I feel tingles like there are fireworks under my skin. I listen contently as Alice tells me about her mother, Esme. For a little while Alice worked with Esme as a caterer for big events in Port Angeles but always wanted to be on stage. Esme and Carlisle adopted Alice when she was just one and a half years old. I didnt feel right asking what happened to her parents so i just let Alice talk.

Around 3am Angela finally re-appeared. "Where the hell have you been?" I demanded of my friend as she giggled and dragged a stool up to our table.  
"You guys were very involved in your conversation, so I went back to The Rusty Nail and spent some time with Ben." she giggled blushing like crazy.  
"But I thought they were leaving like an hour ago?" I asked looking at Alice quizzically.  
"Ben was going with the rest of the guys but when I got back he stayed for a while, I've just dropped him off." she giggled again and reminded me of her in highschool.  
"Well, do you wanna stay longer or do you wanna head home?" I asked Angela but looked at Alice.  
"I'm good to go if you want." Angela replied looking at her watch.  
"Do you mind giving me a ride in the morning Bella?" Alice asked me quietly.  
"Uhh.. Sure." I smile at the thought of Alice spending the night in my apartment. "Ange can you drop Alice and I off at my place? We're gunna talk more." I smile over at her.  
"Sure. Not a problem." She smiles and gives me a wink.

As we drive back towards my apartment in Forks, I let Alice and Angela talk and just listen, Angela was asking Alice about Ben and if he had a type. Alice politely answered all of Angela's questions and soon we were pulling up to my building. "Thanks Ange!" I smile and wave as i hop out of the car and unlock the security door. I hold the door for Alice as Ange drives away and lead they way to my apartment.

"Coffee?" I ask once we are both inside and standing in my kitchen.  
"Thanks." Alice answered looking around. "Awesome apartment!" She exclaims taking in my living room.  
On one wall I have four guitars lined up on display like paintings. The first, a black Gibson SG, signed by Angus Young of ACDC, the second, a orange Epiphone Les Paul, signed by Eddie Van Halen, the third, a green Telecaster signed by all of Mayday Parade, and the fourth, a Fender Bass signed by an Australian band called Finabah. I walk over behind Alice as shes looking at the Bass and hand her her coffee. "They are headed for big things." I say quietly.  
"I'll have to check them out." She smiles looking around at the various guitar picks and drumsticks hung around the guitars. Her eyes travel to the other wall, more memorabillia, this time skateboarding and motor cross. Decks signed by, Tony Hawk, Bob Burnquist, Bucky Lasek, Bam Margera. A motor cross helmet signed by P!NK, Carey Hart and Robbie Maddison.

"You like your signage." Alice remarks sitting down on my couch. I sit next to her and sip my coffee.  
"Yeah, I like to collect stuff like that." I smile. "I'll have to get your autograph to remind me that I knew you when you were one of the little people." I grin at her. I pick up the remote and flick on MTV turning it down so its just background noise.  
"What if i want to remember you?" She asks quietly into her coffee.  
"What.. uhh what do you mean?" I stammer looking over at her.  
"I'd like to get to know you Bella." She answers just as softly as before. I watch a small blush creep into her face making her glow, and feel the fire burning in my cheeks as I lean forward and place my coffee down on the table. I sit back angling myself towards Alice.  
"I'd like that.." I answer carefully. Alice smiles and puts her coffee down next to mine.  
As the conversation continues, we both inch forward slowly without noticing until we are only centimeters apart. My eyes wander over her face, stopping at her lips. Should I kiss her? Will she kiss me back? I close the space between us slowly until our lips meet. The kiss is soft and tender but full of emotion. When i feel her lips move against my own I raise my hand and cup her cheek pulling that gorgeous face towards me gently. I fell two small hands snake around my waist and trail my tongue lightly over Alices lower lip, she responds by meeting my tongue with hers.

I pull away softly, "I really should make up the couch." I whisper. Alice looks through her lashes at me and bites her lip gently.  
"I didn't bring my teddy... Can i cuddle you?" She asks as a grin spreads on her face. I can't help it, I melt. It might be nice to hold someone after so long.  
"Sure." I smile getting up and walking to my bedroom holding Alice's soft little hand in mine.

**Quick update. :) gotta be happy with that. :D **

**LINK: the Australian band "Finabah" are a real band, check them out at  
myspace . com / finabahaus (remove the spaces)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the slow update guys, hope it was worth the wait, **

**again i dont own twilight, i just play dressups with the characters.**

I woke with a smile on my face as I remembered the events of last night. As I rolled over I realised I was much more alone than I was when I went to bed. A sinking feeling gripped my stomach as I looked around for any sign of Alice. I sat up and stretched, adjusting my shirt and headed out to the kitchen.

The sun was shining through the window bathing an absolute goddess in a beautiful natural glow. Her short black hair was a mess, sticking up at all angles and she was dressed in one of my old football shirts and a pair of boylegs. Damn she was sexy. I smiled to myself, "Good morning beautiful." I announced causing Alice to jump.  
"Oh my!" She started. "Can i get you some breakfast?" She asked smiling  
"Just coffee thanks." I sat down at my kitchen table watching her pour my coffee. She could make simple everyday tasks look so good! "So when do you have to leave?" I asked not wanting to hear the answer.  
"We're in Port Angeles for another week, then Seattle, then i get to go wherever i want." She smiled handing me a mug of steaming black coffee and sitting down with her own.  
"When do i have to give you up today?" I asked quietly.  
"The guys dont need me until atleast tomorrow," She smiled, "So whenever you're sick of me."  
"So never?" I laugh. "I just ask because I was hoping we could spend some time together, get to know each other better?" I ask nervously. Maybe last night was a one off thing.  
"I'd love to." Alice smiled at me drinking from her coffee.

After coffee, Alice and I take our turns in the shower, while Alice is in the bathroom I take a moment to check my phone. Seven missed calls from Ange. Uh-Oh. I hit speed dial and call her back. "BELLA!" She yells at me as a greeting.  
"Woah Ange, whats the emergency?" I ask calmly.  
"YOU DIDN'T HAVE 5 MINUTES TO ANSWER MY TEXT!" She screams down the phone.  
"Hey, hey, we only just got up!" I start to defend myself.  
"IT'S 12- wait.. we?" She asks curiously.  
"Yes Ange, Alice and I. I have to go, I'll ring you later." I say hanging up before she can object. Just as i snap my phone shut Alice walks into my room.

"So what did you want to do today?" She asks with a cheeky grin on her lips.  
"Well, I thought, since we got of to such a good start last night, maybe we could have a first date?" I ask smiling and taking a step toward her.  
"I like that idea." She agrees moving closer to me. We are now nearly nose to nose. I look deep into her eyes and gently place my hands on her hips. She moves her arms up lacing her fingers together on the back of my neck and pressing her body into mine. I lean down and catch her soft lips with my own. Our lips move together so smoothly, as her tongue slides softly along my bottom lip. I press my tongue to hers, she tastes like strawberries. Before I completely lose myself I pull back from her slowly. "Now, to start the day." I smile, pulling her from my apartment.

We climb into my truck and I put the radio on blasting Finabah from my speakers. "Oh my gosh! I love these guys!" Alice said loudly over the music. I smiled over at her,  
"They have a show tonight, you want to go?" I grin.  
"The one in Port Angeles? It's sold out!" She states looking a little disappointed.  
"I'll make a call." I say cheekily, as I pull into my favourite burger place and jump out of the truck.  
We get our burgers and I head towards a hidden paradise I found one summer. We arrive and get out with our food, walking down a dark overgrown trail. Once the bushes clear, it opens into a large grassy meadow. At one end is a huge waterfall and rock pool. I lead Alice over to the smooth dark rocks and sit down patting the space next to me. We eat in relative silence. Its a comfortable silence though. Its not awkward at all and I occassionally catch Alice looking at me with a smile on her face.

As we finish eating, I stand and offer my hand to Alice to help her up. She takes it and I pull her up against me. I pull her close as I kiss her softly, just once before pulling away. "Coming for a swim?" I ask with a mischieveous grin on my face.  
"I didnt bring anything to swim in." She says slowly.  
"And...?" I ask as i slide off my jeans and shirt and jump into the cool water in my underwear. Alice smiles and follows suit. We swim around for hours in the cool, clear water, every now and then throwing a question at each other. By the time we started to get cold, the sun had started to set. Leaving Alice in the clearing, I jogged back to the truck to get a rug and some towels. As I approached, I saw a figure leaning against the tray.  
"Hello Bella." the figure said with a snarl.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" I accused.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope no one hates me for the cliffhanger! :D I tried to update as quick as i could :) **

**as usual, SM owns Twilight, not me.**

_Last time: "Hello Bella." the figure said with a snarl.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" I accused._

The figure slowly and confidently moved off my truck, coming towards me.  
"What do you want Jake?" I asked agressively as his face entered the quickly fading orange glow of the sun set. I hadn't seen Jake for months. We used to be the best of friends, since we were in diapers, but this year, everything changed. I had told him about Victoria. He was the only person I told other than Ange, and he was supportive, even when it all came crashing down around me. Then he started hanging around Sam Uley and his crew. Suddenly Jake was huge! It was like he had a growth spurt. I never got along with Sam. It was a mutual dislike from day one, and Jake couldn't get over it, so here we are, 8 months since the last time i saw him and now he's here?  
"I just want to meet your new friend Bellsprout." He grinned, using the nickname he'd had for me when i was a kid.  
"Why?" I ask still on my guard.  
"She's hot." He shrugged looking away.  
"Too fucking bad. She's with someone." I stated angrily.  
"That hasnt seemed to stop you." He retorted.  
"Because its me shes with." I fired back.  
"C'mon Bells let me meet her, I may change her tune." He winked at me.  
"Fine. But you say hello, and fuck off. Deal?" I give in, even having not spoken in so long he can still persuade me into nearly anything.

We make our way back to Alice and I briefly introduce them,  
"Alice, this is Jake, he stopped by to say hello and will now be on his way." I announce through gritted teeth.  
"Lovely to meet you Alice," his voice dripping in sleaze, "Well, i must be off." He winks at me and disappears back through the trees.

"That seemed tense?" Alice notes quietly sitting down on the blanket I just laid out. I wrap a towel around her shoulders and sit next to her. "Yeah, Jake and I go way back." I tell Alice all about Jake and I as kids, up until all the stuff with Sam, she listens intently until i finish speaking. "Wow, he turned just like that?" She asks with a sadness in her eyes.  
"Yeah but by then I had Ange too, so she was good for a distraction. Especially when shes dragging me to hole in the wall pubs, to see a band shes in love with." I finish with a wink. At this, Alice blushes.  
"I heard they aren't very good." She smiles playing along.  
"I loved them personally, especially the drummer, she's sexy and a brilliant musician." I tell her with a sly smile. "I should have asked her for her number." I grin and she leans into me,  
"Yeah, instead of her number you took her home with you." Alice adds playfully. Leaning up to kiss my jaw.

We lay back on the grass, with our heads together and watch as the last traces of daylight fade behind a tree. One by one the stars start to appear, I point some constellations out to Alice, and we start making up our own. As it gets cooler I feel Alice shiver slightly from beside me, "You a bit cold babe?" I ask looking over at her gorgeous face glowing in the moonlight.  
"Just a bit." She smiles.  
"Wanna go have a hot shower and something to eat?"  
"Sounds good to me."

I lead the way back to the truck and wrap Alice in my arms once we get there. "I love this feeling." I smile.  
"Me too." She says and kisses me softly, but full of emotion. "Hey, how about we go to my hotel and I can grab some clean clothes? Then we can go eat?" Alice asks and I smile.  
"Sure, i'll just stop at my place for some clean dry clothes for me too." I pull up to my apartment and we go inside, Alice sits on the couch and reads Rolling Stone as I scrounge around for clothes. "Hey Bells?" Alice calls from the living room.  
"Yeah?" I yell from the depths of my floordrobe.  
"Wanna shower at the hotel?" She asks with a hint of flirting in her voice. I smile as I pick up any old shirt and jeans. "Sure!" I answer walking up behind her, "Lets go then."

The drive to the hotel is quiet but comfortable. Once I park my truck Alice leads me up to her room and towards the bathroom. "Wow.." I breathe. Alice pulls me into the bathroom and starts getting undressed as she turns on the water and steam fills the room.  
"Well? You coming in?" She grins.

**another cliff hanger. next chapter might earn that M rating ;) stay tuned, as always, reviews are welcomed :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big thanks to my mate Digger for the inspiration for this chapter :) There is a lemon, so if your not into that, please dont read it. :)**

**As usual, SM owns Twilight. **

_The drive to the hotel is quiet but comfortable. Once I park my truck Alice leads me up to her room and towards the bathroom. "Wow.." I breathe. Alice pulls me into the bathroom and starts getting undressed as she turns on the water and steam fills the room._

_"Well? You coming in?" She grins._

I stand there staring at Alice in awe for a moment before regaining myself. "I.. Um.. Yeah." I stammer and fumble with the button on my jeans. Alice watches me and laughs reaching out and pulling off my t-shirt tossing it on the bench. She unclips my bra with a slight flick of the wrist and I feel very exposed, finally I wrestle my jeans off and kick my underwear over to the rest of the clothes.

I follow Alice into the huge shower and giggle turning a light shade of red. "I'll have you know this is not a habit of mine." I laugh stepping under the water first.  
"What's that?" Alice asks playfully.  
"Jumping in the shower with every beautiful stranger I meet." I laugh reaching for her hand and pulling her body against mine under the stream of hot water. I watch the little beads running all over her body. Fuck she's gorgeous! I think to myself as I watch her turn her back towards me. I reach out and place my hands on her hips pulling her back against me and trailing soft little kisses along her shoulder.  
"I should hope not." She giggles. "But honestly, I dont know what came over me when I suggested this. You do something to me that I cant explain. I've never felt so sure about something." Alice closes her eyes as she finishes speaking and rests her head back on my shoulder.

"Neither have I." I whisper kissing slowly up her neck and across her jaw line. I turn her to face me and softly kiss her lips. I can feel the passion behind her words as she kisses me back sending a shiver down my spine. Alice wraps her hands in my hair as I slowly raise a hand to gently pinch her nipple. "Mmm Bella.." She moans at the contact and I steal my lips away from hers kissing down over her breasts. With one hand I kneed and fondle her left breast as my tongue shows her right the deserved attention. I bite down on her nipple causing her to tug my hair, she moans as I soothe the bite with my tongue. I let my hand roam down over her stomach trailing my nails up her inner thighs, teasing her. "Bellaaaa!" She whines.  
"Yes my Alice?" I ask grinning.  
"Just fucking touch me already!" She growls.

I pick her up and wrap her legs around my waist pushing her back against the wall. She shivers as the cold tiles come into contact with her skin, but that is quickly forgotten as I slide my hand between us and flick my finger softly over her clit. She moans and buries her head into my shoulder and I take this as an invitation. I slowly slide one finger inside her feeling her whole body respond, I slide a second finger into her exploring until I find that special spot causing her nails to dig into my back and her teeth bite down on my shoulder, I smile and start moving my fingers in and out of her, rapidly changing from slow and soft to fast and hard.

"Oh fuck Bella!" Alice moans out against my skin. I feel her contracting around my fingers.  
"Not yet gorgeous." I whisper not ready for her to fall over the edge. I lean into her my fingers working her spot and my thumb flicking over her clit. I kiss her hungrilly and bite at her bottom lip.  
"Please Bella!" She begs, her legs shaking around my waist and her hands gripping my shoulders in an effort to hold herself to me. I sigh and give in, looking her in the eyes as I feel her let go. Her nails drag on my back and I moan leaning into her harder making sure she gets absolutely everything from the orgasm. As she comes down from her high I hold her against the wall with ease. Gingerly she puts her feet on the ground and wraps her arms around my neck. I smile and kiss her softly holding her close. "Wow.." Is all she can say. She reaches a heavy hand up to my cheek the over to the steamy glass of the shower. With one finger Alice draws a little love heart and writes "Alice + Bella" next to it. She smiles and whispers, "I hope you continue to shower with this stranger."  
I whisper back, "Only if this stranger agrees to be my girlfriend?"  
"Ofcourse." She kisses me softly and shuts off the water. I wrap us up in a towel and wander slowly to the bed laying down with her in my arms. Slowly and happily I drift to sleep.

**Before i get hate mail, i know its really short, but it felt like the right place to end the chapter. I should have the next one up in the next few days so it wont be a huge wait. Again sorry its short but please R&R. :)**


End file.
